My Dear Forgotten Memories
by ShadowXWolfy
Summary: A new girl's in town, one that hates fighting and getting to deeply involved in something. Sucks for her that she doesn't have any choice but to join the Shaman Fight. NO FLAMES ACCEPTED
1. Nagori

Nagori

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King and never will. I wish I could draw as well as the mangaka can though….

_blah_: change in time

* * *

_About 1000 years ago_

Insane. It's the only word I can think of. I quirk my eyebrow at him as the wind blows through my bangs, waiting as patiently as I can for an explanation. I look into those dark eyes, searching into their depths to see if I can detect any trace of emotion that'd give away any inner thoughts he may have. I found none.

"Might I request that Hao-sama repeat what he just said? I am afraid that I may have misheard something." My voice, though barely louder than a whisper, seems to carry on for miles. Any hope that I may have had at the moment ripped itself into shreds as he opened his mouth and repeated his words.

"I wish to make a shaman-only world." A flicker of confusion appears in his eyes, though it was gone almost immediately. Lowering my eyes to the floor, I try to think of some kind of reason that would seem logical enough to stop what he was planning.

"What about the spirits? They are not shamans." I open my fan, automatically covering the bottom part of my face, a motion I find that I now perform on a regular basis. Stupid training. I will get that king for sure some day. Light giggling brought me back to my present situation. Glaring daggers at him, I snap my fan shut with a snap.

"What is so funny?" I demanded.

"Your lack of concentration." Fine, read my mind why don't you. Really, I enjoy having my mind invaded. "Answer my question Hao…"

Sighing he looked at me straight in the eye, the deep inky black depths drawing me in. "Simple, I will only get rid of the humans."

I glare him once again, certain that by now my frustration was showing on my face. His highness would probably laugh his behind off if he were to ever learn of this. Then pile my courtship lessons up again. Something I kindly consider a living hell. The long ribbon of my dress fluttered, giving off soothing waves in an attempt to calm me down.

"I still do not comprehend why or how you came up with this." Once again my fan is open covering my mouth. Hao's calm expression turned to one of confusion, and then to pity. My eyes narrow as I restrain from hurling my fan at him. I hate pity. Emphasis on the word hate.

"I…see…" With that he turned around. I flinch at seeing his back. Without even turning, I can feel the presence of his shikagamis. I direct my gaze at the floor, my arm growing slack as it falls to my side, dropping my fan in the process. Fingering my ribbon, I avert my gaze to the side, whispering, "Not even if I were to get down on my knees and beg you would you even remotely consider rethinking, right?"

"…" After a pause, he shook his head slowly. I flinch slightly, feeling slightly depressed.

My long eyelashes brush against my cheeks as I shut my eyes, trying to blink back tears. The ground shakes as they advance towards me from behind. Reaching up to my hair, I pull out the to ornamental chopsticks holding it in place, allowing the sheets of obsidian to fall about messily as it went down. I look at them one last time, admiring how the jewels on their ends glittered in the gentle light.

"Here, take them," I tossed them gently towards Hao, watching as they land by his feet. "Something to remember me by, if you care."

I watched as he flinched, before bending down and picking them up. The shikagamis were directly behind me now, their weapons raised, poised to strike. I allow my ribbon to drop away from around my shoulders, to the floor. A gentle breeze blew once again, playing with my long locks. I watched as he straightened, his fist so tightly closed around my parting gift that his knuckles were white. I watched as he raised his head to look at me straight in the eyes.

"Good bye…" He turned away once again, and even though he whispered, I could still hear him clearly, "…Nagori…"

Their axes fall down quickly, barely giving me time to consider what had happened. Blood gushed out from the wounds as I closed my eyes.

'Goodbye…human'

* * *

_present day_

In a random house on Funbari hill, an alarm clock goes off at 6:00 AM, calmly performing it's duty of awakening its charge. It's such a shame that its charge does not appreciate its valiant efforts. Seconds after the sounds of something being brutally smashed into peaces, a frail looking girl swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"WHO THE HELL INVENTED THE ALARM CLOCK!?!" Her voice, so sweet sounding for one so tomboyish, awoke the neighbor's infant, recently born. His crying could be heard all the way to where she lived. Covering her mouth with both her hands, she giggled nervously. "Ehhhhh…whoops…"

"Must you be so spirited even right after you wake up my lady?" A spirit, who looked around 16, floated in. She had long purplish red hair that flowed like water around her. The formal Korean clothing, along with the ornaments in her hair suggested that she had been around for a long time, which was a fact. She shuddered at the thought of how difficult it was to persuade her to be her partner.

"Meh," Stretching her thin limbs, she sauntered into the bathroom to prepare for the first day at her new school. She still had no clue as to why her mother had sent her to Japan. It wasn't like she appreciated the thought, she just thought that it was strange.

"Kamikaze, do you have any clue where I left my uniform?" The petite girl turned back and stared directly into the spirit's grayish depths. The spirit stared back at her, before turning her head nodded her head up and down before walking over to the corner, reappearing with the item in question seconds later.

"Here," Her pale fingers held onto the clothing gently, barely even touching the cloth.

"Thanks…" Taking her uniform, her feminine features turned into an obvious look of disgust as she walked back into the bathroom. "Can you gather my stuff for me?"

The spirit nodded and set to the task as the other closed the door gently. Looking into the mirror, she barely seemed to care about the pair of amber eyes staring back at her. Calmly, she picked up a brush, closing her eyes as it rid her hair of tangles. With her task finished, Kamikaze floated right through the door to help her mistress. Gently plucking the brush from her hands, she began to brush the mess. Her hair naturally had curls that wrapped around the straight parts like ribbons, sometimes making it near impossible to fix.

"Another one…" The soothing melodic voice echoed through the small room as the amber eyes slowly reopened. Frail looking hands grabbed a toothbrush, squeezing a generous amount of mint toothpaste on it. Peering curiously at her, the spirits hair fell over her shoulder like a colorful waterfall.

"Another dream that you cannot remember, yet you know has some important meaning?" The spirit's eyebrows lowered as she tried hard to undo a particularly tangle that just refused to come out.

"Mm…" Bending over slightly, she spat into the sink and turned the water on as she began to wash her toothbrush. "It's so damn annoying."

Sweatdropping, she giggled lightly. Putting back down the brush, the knot in her hair gone, she floated towards the door. "You should hurry otherwise you'll be late." Her response was a wide-eyed stare.

"HOLY SHIT!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!! GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"Hey Yoh." Manta stood by his best friend's desk. Yoh turned his head around on his desk, before smiling. 

"Yo Manta," He waved tiredly, his arms still sore from the hell training he was forced through earlier.

"Anna put you through her hell's training course again?" From the back of the classroom, the said blonde looked up to see the two talking. Sighing she looked down, and began contemplating of what she could do to punish, I mean, to train him.

"Alright now, back to your seats! Homeroom's starting." The teacher walked in carrying a thick book. Slowly the students moved towards their desks. "I know this is quite sudden, but…"

Before he could even finish, a girl walked calmly into the class, her obsidian colored hair falling messily over her shoulders, down to her mid back.

"We have a new student all the way from Korea. Please welcome Yousei, Nagori."

"Nice to meet you all!" Putting a hand on her hip, she waved; her amber eyes shared the same warmth that was in her smile. "Please be nice."

* * *

A/N: Don't ask me where this story is going or the pairings, though it will become obvious soon…Very soon…hopefully… and srry for the short chappie. Other than that, I'll answer you're questions next chappie…Or I might get too lazy and forget. Who knows. XDD Review plz 

Special thnx to Tiffany and Hiba for editing it. Other wise u people would have to deal with my terrible grammar :D

Nagori: memory

Yousei: fairy

Kamikaze: divine wind


	2. What movie

What Movie

Disclaimer: I do not own SK

* * *

Staaaaaaaaaaare…

Okay, it's official, her mother was trying to kill her. Nagori's eyebrow ticked as she stared out the window, her head supported by her arm. She didn't even bother paying attention to the class. She knew everything already. First, everyone in the class was two years older than her. Next, all the guys, save for two, were humongous. It wouldn't be smart to mess with them. Finally, there were two shamans in the class. Which would be bad for her. What if they challenged her to a shaman fight? Hearing everyone turning the pages in their books, she promptly followed in suit. The female shaman in the back kept staring at her. The other one was drooling on his desk…

'…Ew…' Shuddering subconsciously, she tried to find where they were in the book in case she was called on to read. '…um…' Sweatdropping, she refrained from screaming out some rather obscene things.

"Asakura, continue where we left off."

"…" Nagori could swear the teacher's face turned a couple of shades of red. Looking around, she noted most of the class covering their ears. 'Eh…?'

"ASAKURA!!!" Nagori nearly fell out of her seat at the force of the yell. 'MY EARS!!! THEY BLEED!' Nagori's head hit the desk with an audible bam, earning the attention from most of the class. Unfortunately, most of the class included the teacher.

"Teacher, the new student fell asleep!" Nagori's hand twitched.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M SLEEPING?" Sitting straight up, she glared mercilessly at the liar. He cowered in his seat. "Thought so…" Slumping down in her seat again, Nagori turned her gaze outside, ignoring the odd stares she was now receiving from the rest of the class. She was probably now the 'insane chick with anger management issues.' Whoop-dee-frickin-do. Yep, it's definitely official now why she was sent to Japan. Her mom didn't have enough money to support her so she was trying to get her killed with out making it look like it was her fault. What a great mother.

The bell went off, signifying the end of last period of the day.

"Homework tonight will be to read chapter 4 and 5, and to write a summary and thesis for both." Ignoring the groan from the rest of the students, Nagori grabbed her book bag and left quickly. Checking her watch as she walked through the halls, she barely registered the fact that her name was being called.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey, wait up!" Turning around, Nagori paused, and then began to seriously consider making a run for it. Shaman # 1 and 2 were heading over to where she was, along with the grade-schooler in their uniform.

"What do you want?" Nagori turned around and resumed walking when they finally caught up with her. The next thing she knew, she was sent flying, her left cheek feeling this burning sensation.

"It's not very nice to ignore people you just met." '…Ow…' Standing back up while gingerly touching her cheek, Nagori glared at the blonde shaman.

"It's also not very nice to hit people who have no clue who the hell you are." Nagori was seriously pissed off. The urge to slap the blonde back was extremely strong. "On that note, who are you people?"

"I'm Manta," I stare directly at the little kid as he pointed to the guy drooling on his desk earlier, "This is Yoh," Next he pointed at the one who slapped me, "And this is - "

"Anna, Yoh's fiancé." Blink. Nagori stared at Anna, then asked stupidly "What's your point? You act like I might be interested in slacker like him." Sweatdropping at Anna's reaction, Nagori decided not to bring up the fiancé business again. "So…what did you want?" Nagori tried as hard as she could to add a sharp edge to her voice to cover to nervousness she was feeling. Didn't work too well.

"Ah, right. We were won- " Yoh began before being interrupted by Anna.

"Why would another shaman suddenly appear and join our class." Nagori flinched visibly. 'Damn, looks like they already know…'

"…Ask my mom…" Nagori smiled sheepishly. "She forced me to transfer here." Turning back around to resume walking, she paused. Looking back she asked, "Is there anything else you want before I leave?"

"Meet us at the movie theater." Nagori stared at Anna, before sweatdropping.

"Where and why."

"…We told you where though…" Nagori glared at the shrimp before giving a frustrated sigh as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I moved here yesterday. I have no frickin' clue where the movie theater is."

"Then just hang out with us today." Calmly, Nagori exchanged her indoor shoes for her outdoor ones.

"I got homework I gotta do. If I don't get A's here, my mom is gonna butcher me when I go to visit her." As she walked out the school, Nagori was getting really frustrated at the fact that they were following her.

"Just come to the cemetery at 4. We'll meet you there." 'This guy is way too laidback.' Nagori thought.

"Why?" Nagori paused at the gate and turned towards them.

"Just show up." Nagori glared at Anna. 'Bossy.'

"Fine. See ya later then." Nagori couldn't leave the frustration she was feeling out of her voice, no matter how hard she tried. Stalking off the opposite direction they were heading in, she looked back when Manta asked a question.

"You do know where the cemetery is…right?" Flinching Nagori turned back jerkily. "Eh…heh…heh…" Nagori began to quickly sidle away from them. 'Busted.'

"What's your address then." Anna asked, more like demanded.

"Um…" 'Shit…I don't remember what it is…wait,' Nagori looked down stumped at her new problem, then suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. 'I got an idea' "Why don't you just come over? It's easier that way." Nagori suggested.

"You don't remember do you." Another question stated like a sentence. Nagori sweatdropped again.

"…This way…" Turning around nervously, Nagori began trotting in the direction of her house, her newfound friends following her. That is, if you could call them friends.

* * *

"Um…" Nagori paused as she was about to open the door. Turning around, she looked at Manta.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just that…" Manta looked over their surroundings. First there were two humongous fountains on both sides of the deep blue marble pathway. Then there were rose bushes of multiple shades lining the said pathway to the house. Actually, calling it a house would be a major understatement. The mansion gleamed in its glory, painted white and the same deep blue as the marble. The garden in front was sprinkled elegantly with all kinds of flowers.

"WOW! I didn't know you were rich!" Yoh stared around along with Manta, obviously also in shock. Anna looked mildly impressed as she stared at the budding rose next to her that was a shade of lavender.

"Yeah, but it's too fancy for my tastes personally." Nagori ignored the scenery as if it were nothing, and calmly fit the key inside the keyhole and twisted. "I'd rather have a smaller place. My mom spends too much money on things like this." Walking inside, she held the door open for them. "How much longer are you going to stand there?"

Pulling themselves together, they calmly walked in. Nagori turned the lights on calmly and headed towards the kitchen, ignoring all of the fancy pieces of artwork along the way. Realizing that not all of her companions weren't behind her, she looked back to see the boys gaping at the most pointless things. Yoh was staring up at the ceiling wondering how high was it and Manta was staring at some ancient vase from the Roman Empire. Anna was the only one actually following her. Sighing and clearly frustrated, Nagori called back lazily, obviously not caring whether or not they heard her, "If you don't hurry up, you're gonna get lost."

"…" They continued what they were doing, clearly showing that either they were ignoring her, or they didn't hear her. Grinding her teeth, Nagori palmed her forehead with her hand. 'Argh…'

"Didn't you hear her? Hurry up." Anna turned around, speaking in her normal tone of voice. Only this time, Yoh and Manta both flinch visibly, running quickly to catch up with them. Continuing their walk to the kitchen, Nagori avoided their gazes of astonishment. Pausing, she opened the door to the left, allowing the scent of food to wash over them.

"This way…" Nagori pointed towards the inside, obviously wanting them to enter.

"Thanks." As soon as they were all inside, Nagori leaned against the doorpost.

"I'm going to my room to change. I'll be right back. Until then eat what you want here. Just don't wreck the place." With that said, she left closing the door behind her. Returning to the main hall, she contemplated if it was really a good idea to leave them there by themselves. Where there were lots of sharp and pointy objects…looking back in the direction of the kitchen, she began to shudder unconsciously. Then she noticed Anna coming down the hall. "Yes?"

"I'm going to borrow some of your clothes. I don't want to walk around in this when we go to the movies." Anna stated as she approached Nagori. Nagori glared at her before turning around and began to climb the grand stairs. "Alright, it's kinda my fault since none of your clothes are here for you to change into. Sorry." Fingers lightly brushing against the mahogany colored wood of the railings, she took one step at a time.

"My lady, you trust people too quickly." Nagori looked up the stairs, only to see Kamikaze standing there, with her hands behind her back, staring down at them calmly.

"It doesn't really matter," Looking back, Nagori noticed Anna observing her spirit. "Oh yeah this is Kamikaze, my spirit." she pointed at the spirit as she waved unsurely, then pointed at Anna, "And this is Anna. Now that you've been introduced, Kamikaze, can you keep a close watch on my other two friends in the kitchen? I'm kinda nervous about leaving them there…"

Nodding, Kamikaze floated off to do what Nagori requested. Turning back towards Anna, Nagori smiled at her. "This way please." Leading her through the halls, she paused before turning the crystal handle of her room door. Nagori looked down at the plush carpet before she opened the door and walked inside. Every little thing inside her room screamed of wealth. Her canopy style bed was made from wood resembling obsidian. The vanity to the side glittered in the faint light, with a multitude of accessories atop it. Her desk to the side was made from the same wood as her bed, books piled high in stacks on it. Her curtains were made of a rich shade of violet silk. Walking over to a side door on the left, she noted the Anna seemed slightly shocked at her room.

"If your parents are this rich, why don't you have any maids?" Pausing at this question, Nagori looked back at Anna's untrusting eyes.

"I told you, my mom spends too much money on unimportant things." Opening the door, Nagori walked in. "Choose what you would like to wear. You don't have to worry about giving it back either. You can keep it." Walking over to where the shirts were kept, Nagori decided to wear a white tank top with the words 100 angel in the front and 100 devil on the back. Pulling it off the hook, she strolled over to where the pants were being kept and noticed Anna trying hard to choose between all of her clothes. Not that she could blame her. There were a lot. Selecting a pair of khaki shorts, Nagori leaned against the wall to wait for Anna to choose what she wanted to wear. Finally deciding to wear a black tank top and a short black skirt made of jean material, Anna turned towards her.

"Where do you wanna change, here or in my room?" Nagori questioned.

"In your room." With that, she walked outside, shutting the door behind her. Sighing, Nagori changed quickly, making sure to grab her trademark glove and pull it on. Her glove had cut off fingers and covered about three quarters of her palm. From there, it was fishnet material all the way to her wrist where it ended like a bicycle glove.

"Are you done yet Anna?"

"Yea…" Walking out, Nagori noticed Anna staring at this long piece of red cloth that was hanging off the arm of the chair to my vanity. "Wear it if you want, I could care less." She took it immediately and tied it around her head. Nagori sweatdropped slightly before turning towards the door leading to the hall. Walking towards it she was about to open it when she suddenly remembered something. "Hey, do you remember the way back to the kitchen?"

Anna nodded before walking out. When she was gone, Nagori walked over to her desk and pulled out a very old photo. It consisted of a very happy looking couple, the female looking at least 6 to 7 months pregnant. Gently placing her hand over it, she walked over to her book bag and pulled out a picture frame she had bought back in Korea. It consisted of thin gold and silver wires in the shapes of vines. On the tips of some were sapphires, emeralds, and rubies, to represent flowers and leaves. Taking the photo, she slipped it inside, making sure she didn't ruin it. Leaving it on her desk when she was finished, she walked out of her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Clean up this mess now." Yoh and Manta stared at her, with Anna looking very annoyed at them. Nagori, however, was on the verge of picking up a heavy frying pan and whacking some sense into the guys. The whole entire kitchen splattered with who knows what, with the exception of the curtains.

"NOW DAMN IT!" Nagori yelled at them when she didn't see them move. Turning around to her cowering spirit, she practically growled, "I thought I told you to watch them so they wouldn't make a mess…"

"…It was already like this though when I got here though…" If possible, Kamikaze shrunk into an even smaller ball than the previous one she was in. Sighing in hopes to relieve part of her tension, Nagori walked over to where the extra towels were kept to help them clean the mess. Turning around to see Yoh dip his finger into one of the many unknown substances and lick it, she started to get the feeling she was never going to be able to do her homework.

* * *

_2 hours later_

"Remind me please, why did you guys come over again?" Nagori asked, no hint of malice in her voice.

"To make it more convenient since you don't know where anything is in this town yet." Manta replied.

"Right. Are you sure about that?" Nagori asked again as she stretched out on the sofa.

"What do you mean?" Yoh asked cautiously. Sighing, Nagori decided to drop the topic.

"If we want to make in time for the movie, we better leave now." Anna's statement caught Nagori off guard.

"Movie? What movie?"

"The one we're going to watch. Come on." Grabbing Nagori's wrist, Anna promptly dragged her out the front door, with Yoh, Manta, and Kamikaze following. Blinking, Nagori paused as she watched Kamikaze lock the door.

"Wait, what movie?"

* * *

A/N: Hiyas people :D yea this chappie was going to be shorter, but it didn't even meet 1000 words, so I made it longer XD. Go me. REVIEW PLZ. And w00t for being able to write 2 chapters instead of 1. Don't wrry, Hao will show up again in a couple chappies. He's just too sexy to be ignored for long.

Special thnx to all those who reviewed my story :D.

Special thnx to: MidniteRoses, and Hiba for testing my beta :D.


	3. Why Did I Get Dragged Into This Again?

Why Did I Get Dragged Into This Again?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

* * *

"Wow…so cool." Nagori's fist tightened as she glared at the screen. All through the whole entire movie, Yoh kept talking… And talking… And talking…

"You're making too much noise…" Looking over, Nagori noticed Anna kicking Yoh in the face, something she really wished she could do at the moment. He ruined the movie by commenting on everything that Pailong did. 'At least he's quiet now,' Nagori looked over at Amidamaru, Yoh's spirit. 'A samurai eh?' Staring back at the screen, she noticed the film was almost done.

Kamikaze observed Nagori's actions out of the corner of her eye. It was odd for her to become friends with people this quickly. Really odd. 'I wonder if the apocalypse is coming soon…' Movement to her right caught her attention. Looking around, she noticed a woman in a Chinese style dress with green hair placed in three clips on the back of her head. She looked directly at her, then smirked before she left. Confusion plainly obvious on Kamikaze's face, she went back to watching the movie, only to notice the credits beginning to play.

"Such an amazing movie isn't it?" Looking over at Yoh's spirit, she seemed slightly shocked. Nodding slightly, she floated out of the seat she was occupying at the moment and smiled at him. Then she followed the group out of the screening room. Amidamaru quickly followed, embarrassed about not noticing them leave.

* * *

Nagori stared at the craziness before her. Manta was ranting on about how awesome Pailong was in real life, though only Yoh was listening. Amidamaru was commenting on really random things, while Kamikaze listened to him. Anna seemed to be the only one acting normal. She turned towards Manta as he ranted on, leaning back in his seat.

"You're pretty knowledgeable about fighters, aren't you?" Yoh asked as soon as Manta finished his speech about the actor.

"What are you saying Yoh?" Anna asked. "Because he's such a runt, of course he longs to be strong." Manta seemed to go through a stage of shock before entering depression. "It's only natural that he's interested in those who, unlike him, have become really strong." Nagori winced. 'She's really twisting the knife hard…'

"That's not it, Anna-dono. All men want to become strong." Nagori stared at Anna to see what she would say about Amidamaru's contradiction. "I too would like a match against him."

"Swords and Kung-fu are completely different, moron." Anna stated matter-of-factly while sipping her drink. 'What sort of comeback is that?' Nagori wondered as she stared at the wounded Amidamaru sulking in the corner with Manta.

"Hey guys, you shouldn't admit defeat so easily." Yoh told them as Anna ignored them.

"By the way, I've been wondering for while why you guys invited me to watch this movie with you." Nagori said as she took a tiny sip from her cup.

"That's what adds to the oddity of this situation." Anna muttered, barely loud enough for everyone to hear as she walked outside, everyone else following her. "Pailong's "Fist of Fury" is a fairly old film, I wonder why they sent us complimentary tickets now…especially with one extra for any new people we might meet in the near future." As she said the last part, Anna stared at Nagori.

"They did?" Nagori asked curiously, unaware what Anna might be secretly accusing her of doing.

"What? It said on the tickets that they were for a Lee Pailong revival campaign, didn't it?" Manta questioned. "Besides, they probably sent the extra ticket to spread the news about it." Nagori frowned, and crossed her arms.

"It's too suspicious." Anna stated as she lightly waved the tickets in front of her. "For one, it doesn't say who sent the tickets…I only came because it was free…"

"Maybe it's some sort of reward for Manta being such an avid fan of Pailong's." Yoh said.

"Maybe they didn't write their name so they could surprise us." Amidamaru said, obviously pleased with the idea. Manta began to vehemently reject the idea, clearly embarrassed.

"What do you mean reward?!?!" Anna yelled loudly at them, obviously not happy that they weren't taking her seriously.

"I agree with Anna. It's way too suspicious." Nagori murmured softly as she uncrossed her arms and looked to the side. "They sent the extra ticket as if knowing that you'd meet some one else you had never seen before." 'Who sent it? Who would know that I was coming?' Laughter from across the street prevented anyone else from commenting on the subject however.

"I sent you those tickets." Turning towards the voice, Nagori automatically noticed the Chinese female with green hair across from them. She kind of stood out…

"How was it? He's very strong, right? Asakura Yoh?" 'This lady's weird.' Nagori gave her an odd look, as she lightly fingered the fan she remembered to grab at the last minute before she was dragged out.

"Who are you!?" Manta half yelled out.

"I am the Taoist, Tao Jun." She spoke with a calm air. "I have come to ask you a favor, Asakura Yoh-kun."

"Eh? Taoist? Favor?" Nagori sweatdropped at the jerkiness of all of Yoh's questions. Obviously, he was just as confused as everyone else here.

"I was wondering if you could give me your samurai spirit…for my dear brother Ren." The shocked silence that followed was charged like a thunderstorm.

"REN?!?!" Yoh yelled.

"I have decided this has completely nothing to do with me." Nagori said with the biggest fake smile she could muster as she effectively cut off what Jun was about to say. "So can some one please explain to me how it was known that I would be coming to Japan, and why I am needed here?"

"…The sole descendant to the most prominent Shaman family in Korea sure likes to complain doesn't she?" Jun asked Nagori sharply. Nagori just smiled and nodded at her. "I just wanted to see what another one of Ren's opponents was like, that's all." Sighing, Nagori crossed her arms again as she walked over to a wall and leaned against it, not even bothering to take out her medium.

"Now, please don't shout Yoh. I don't like trouble. That's why I wanted you to see that film. Well…" as Jun said this, she widened the slit at the top of her left leg, revealing talismans strapped to her leg.

"!? AH! PORN!!" Manta screamed as he covered his eyes, turning bright red.

"Those are…" Anna's eyes widened in realization as she recognized what was strapped to her leg. "Those talismans!! Taoist? It can't be…!" Turning towards Yoh, she shouted at him louder than she had previously, "Get back, Yoh!! That woman! She's a shaman!!" But she's an unusual one! She raises monsters!"

"Mo…Monsters…?" Yoh's face was riddled with confusion as he stared back at Anna. Kamikaze, who had been watching the situation closely, floated towards where Nagori was.

"So you've noticed." Jun said emotionlessly as she glared at Anna. "We Taoist are a type of shaman that originated long ago in China. Our sorcery is a combination of magic, based on these talismans." As she said this, she pulled out eight talismans and crossed her arms. With her most devilish smirk, she called out loudly, "Now…COME OUT!! MY WARRIOR, LEE PAILONG!!"

Leaning over to speak in Nagori's ear, Kamikaze whispered as Pailong's corpse made a grand appearance after breaking through a wall, "Do you plan on helping them?"

As she watched Yoh get ready for the fight, Nagori shook her head slowly. "Fighting takes too much effort."

* * *

Nagori lay down on her bed, slightly exhausted from defending Yoh in the end of his fight with Jun. Lifting her hand to look at it, she noticed the windburns where her glove did not cover. As if on que, they started to smart, causing her to wince.

"Are you all right my lady?" Kamikaze appeared on the edge of her bed, concern evident in her stormy gray eyes. Nodding, Nagori dropped her hand and stared at the material above her head. Despite it looking a dark shade of gray she knew that when there was light it was a pale blue. When her spirit didn't disappear, she looked over at her and cocked her head to the side as she sat up.

"Is something wrong Kamikaze?" She peered at her spirit's face. Even though it was dark, she seemed to glow, allowing her to see all the colors. The ornaments on the side of her head shifted slightly as she cocked her head to the side, lowering her eyes as she did.

"Why did you help him? As you stated before the fight started, this had nothing to do with you. By fighting, you gave that woman what she wanted know, your fighting style…" Kamikaze whispered, her soft voice seeming to echo in the silent room.

Looking away from Kamikaze, she stared at her hands smiling softly. "He actually inspired me to fight, as hard as it is to believe. He was running out of furyoku, yet he willingly continued to fight to protect what he believed in." Making a loose fist with her right hand, she checked on her manicure. "Someone like that would make a great shaman king, don't you think?"

Kamikaze stared at her curiously before looking down to the floor. "Then why didn't you tell them what oversoul is and how to use it?"

"That's something that a shaman must discover to how to do by themselves without someone there to walk them through it step by step. To be able to do that proves that the person has true strength." Nagori closed her eyes as she flopped back on her bed, bouncing slightly when her back hit the mattress. "That's what mom taught me ever since I was young."

"Still…" Kamikaze whispered, frowning.

"You know, the Asakura family is one of the most prominent shaman families in Japan. I'm sure that he'll be fine." Cracking open one amber eye, she stared at the spirit by her bed. "Besides, the one you're really worried about is Amidamaru isn't it?"

Kamikaze looked completely mortified as she stared at Nagori. "Ex-excuse me?" She sputtered out as she turned bright red.

"I saw how you were looking at him." Nagori was cracking up as she said this, smiling broadly. 'It's so much fun teasing her like this.'

"I-I-I-I-I have no clue what you're talking about." Turning her head away from Nagori, Kamikaze tried her best to hide her flaming red cheeks.

"Sure. Oh well. Night Kamikaze." Turning around, she pulled the Dark satin sheets up to her shoulders as she closed her eyes. Five minutes later, Nagori had already fallen into a deep sleep. Kamikaze turned away from the bedside and floated over to her mortuary tablet. Looking back at Nagori's sleeping form, she smiled softly.

"Good night."

* * *

_Dream sequence (Nagori's POV)_

Looking around, my eyes take in the scenery. Trees tower over me, their green leaves starting to change colors. The ground underneath my bare feet is rough with roots, bruising the delicate undersides. I look around, not fully comprehending where I was. The wind blows through my hair, chilling me to the bone, causing me shiver slightly. I hug myself to help preserve some warmth. The thin material of the tank top and shorts that I wore to bed don't help bring me any comfort at all.

Taking a cautious step forward, I look up in hopes of seeing the sky. The thick branches of the trees block my view however. Shivering again, I continue walking, flinching every once in a while when something sharp scrapes against my feet.

I walked through the forest for what seemed like hours, my breaths fluffy white clouds on my probably purple lips. My feet and hands were numb from the relentless cold that surrounded me. Making my way over to a big tree, I collapse against it. Huddling into a ball to preserve my warmth, tears began to make their way down my cheeks. I had the feeling that if I were to call out for those that I knew, I would only be disappointed when no one came. I don't even make an effort.

The wind came again, biting into my skin. Moving around to the other side of the trunk, I pray that the wind doesn't follow me here. The sound of twigs breaking causes me to look up. In front of me a little way off was a person, though I couldn't tell what he looked like through the shadow created by the branches overhead. The wind came again to torment me, though this time I couldn't feel it. My body felt strangely numb. His long hair swayed in the wind, almost like in was dancing.

I stare at him, my lips parted in shock. I feel like I've met this person before, yet no memories came forward to support this as evidence. Suddenly, my body stops ignoring the biting cold of the swirling wind. I curl into a ball as I try once again in vain to salvage my warmth. Gentle footfalls alert me that the stranger is coming over to where I am. Personally, I could care less.

Suddenly, my vision is obscured by white as something warm is pulled over my head, and onto my shoulders. Before I can glance up to get a better look at the stranger, my head is forced downward. I can feel the person's hand on my head, preventing me from seeing anything but a sea of white. I can feel the warmth radiate off his body as he sits down next to me. Unconsciously, I lean closer towards him.

He giggled slightly, causing me to almost mistake him for a girl. Suddenly I'm pulled closer towards him as he puts his arm around me, while still preventing me from seeing his face. I close my eyes in comfort as everything melts away in a sea of warmth, including the mysterious man.

_End of Dream Sequence_

* * *

Kamikaze stood by Nagori's side with a very worried expression. She was ice cold, shivering despite being covered by some really thick blankets. Every time she went to place a comforting hand on her arm or cheek, she would start shivering violently. Her lips had turned purple a while ago. Her condition had worsened as the night progressed. She was about to go see if she could find Yoh's house and ask for help, when suddenly a light flush went across her cheeks. Slowly, color began to return to her skin, her lips returning to a healthy shade of pink. Afraid that her condition might suddenly change back, Kamikaze stayed by her side for the rest of the night, not noticing the shadow sitting on the branch of the tall pine tree outside the window.

* * *

A/N: Any one care to guess who the mystery guy is? () Srry about not going into detail about the fight, but I want to keep Nagori's fighting style a secret a bit longer. Or in other words, I haven't come up with it. (--);;. Besides, it basically turns out to be the same as the anime/manga except with Nagori defeating Pailong instead of Anna summoning Shamon and having Yoh perform Hyoui-Gattai to bring Pailong to his senses. As a side note, I'm not going to update like mad until winter break, maybe not even then. Srry! XD REVIEW PLEASE :D

Special thnx to all my reviewers for giving me support and MidniteRoses and Hiba for the great help they've been to me.


	4. Unknown Cause

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

* * *

Nagori cracked her eyes open, turning her head to the side slightly, only to be greeted with a swarm of bright, colorful fabric.

"You're awake!" Kamikaze smiled warmly at her, like a mother would.

"What time is it…?" Nagori asked, in a slight daze. 'I'm so tired…'

"Almost noon." With that, Nagori's eyes widened in shock. "I tried to wake you up, but nothing worked. In the end, I looked for Yoh and the others and asked them to tell the teacher that you weren't feeling well."

"…But how…I barely used any furyoku to bring Pailong back to his senses…" Nagori whispered as she looked down at the sheets in confusion.

"They said they'll stop by after school," Kamikaze told her in a hushed tone. With that she turned and floated out of the room.

Staring after her, Nagori turned her head and stared out the window, still slightly dazzled. For a second she thought she saw someone outside. She blinked in disbelief, only to discover that no one was there when she reopened her eyes. Frowning, Nagori decided it would be safer to change in her closet, where there weren't any windows.

* * *

I could feel it. She had unconsciously realized I was there. A smile tugs at my lips as I move away from view. I gently finger a pair of bright jewels that twinkled in the light. Lowering my gaze, I became entranced with them.

'Soon old friend…soon…'

* * *

Manta walked over to Yoh's desk. Peering curiously at him, he discovered that his friend had fallen asleep…Again…

"Yoh, you might want to wake up now…" Manta suggested as he glanced around, checking to see where Anna was. Yoh remained oblivious and continued to sleep.

Sighing, Manta walked over to the chair of the desk in front of Yoh's and sat down. He was about to fall asleep when, out of nowhere, Anna appeared. Next thing he knew, he and Yoh were doing wall sits out in the hall, being supervised by the said female.

"What do you make of her?" The question came so suddenly that Manta, in his shock, fell down. Yoh managed to stay up, even though his legs began to wobble dangerously.

"Unique." Manta said as he quickly restarted before he could get hit.

"Hmph. I think she's too nice for her own good." Anna said as she watched her two male companions suffer through her training. She recalled the scarf Nagori said she could have. It was made of really high quality silk, something normal people would not even consider to give away. When you looked closely at it, it had intricate weaving patterns on it. "We're going to stop by as soon as school's out, so don't fool around." The bell rang just then signifying break was over.

* * *

Nagori hopped on the railing, sliding down it with skilled ease. She wore a low-cut deep blue hoodie with the sleeves torn off. Underneath that, she had on a baby blue T-shirt. The black shorts she had on stopped around her mid-thigh, with white stripes down the side. Her ankle socks were also white, with swirl designs on them. Hopping off the railing as she neared the end of the staircase, she performed a flip midair, and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Coming!" With that she bolted down the hallway towards the entrance. Sliding across the tiled floor, she zoomed towards the door. However, no matter how hard she tried, momentum pushed her forward, causing her to continue gaining speed.

"FUCKING HELL!!! NO!!! STOP!!!" With that, Nagori collided with the solid wooden doors, making a rather violent sounding crash upon impact. Kamikaze sweatdropped as she began to giggle lightly at how ridiculous Nagori looked at the moment.

"Owies…" Raising one shaky hand to her forehead, she used the other one to stand back up. Opening the door with some trouble, she was welcomed by the sight of her friends, looking rather shocked.

"Welcome…" Came the weak greeting as Nagori began to sway back and forth on her feet. "Come right…in…" With that, she promptly fell backwards as she passed out.

Yoh walked over and poked her cautiously. Looking back up he whispered in horror, "I think she's dead…" Kamikaze began giggling again, as they began to wonder what to do with the body.

Floating over, Kamikaze sweatdropped when they all jumped and stared at her in shock. "This way to the sick wing please…" She watched as Anna ordered Yoh to grab her arms and Manta to grab her legs. When they were ready, she led the way quickly, not sure whether Manta would be able to help support Nagori's weight for long.

* * *

Sitting down in a chair next to Anna, Yoh and Manta began to pant heavily from the unexpected load they were forced to drag across the whole entire house.

"If this is tiring, then I'll just have to make the weights heavier for your training." Anna said curtly as she watched Nagori sleep peacefully. Kamikaze sat down on the edge of the bed, facing them.

"Does this have anything to do with why she wasn't able to wake up this morning?" Manta asked.

Kamikaze shook her head slowly. "Since no one is here to open the doors for her, she rushed down so you wouldn't have to wait for long. She did this to herself…"

"So then why wasn't she able to wake up this morning? Was it because of the technique she used yesterday?" Anna asked seriously.

Once again Kamikaze shook her head. "The amount of energy she used was minimal. It wasn't enough to even make her slightly tired. However…" She lowered her eyes and she began to tell them what happened last night.

"I don't know what to do. This has never happened before." Kamikaze whispered as she looked down at the fan in her hand. Randomly Nagori sat up and looked around.

"My head hurts like hell." With that Nagori grabbed her head with her hands. "Owies…Just what the hell did I do?" Suddenly aware of the other people in her presence, she turned and looked at them. "Hi!" She said brightly, as if her head wasn't hurting.

Then she blinked, and grabbed her head again. Standing up, she wandered over to some random cabinet on the opposite side of the room and attempted to open it. Note the word attempted. Every time she reached out to grab the handle, it would suddenly multiply, effectively stupefying her on which one to grab.

Blinking in confusion, Nagori crossed her arms and tried to figure out how to open the door handle if it suddenly decided it didn't like her and multiplied again. Sighing, she walked back over to the bed and sat back down, deciding to deal with her headache. No matter how hard it decided to throb.

…Yeah, right. Like that was going to happen.

Eyes suddenly tearing up, she turned away from everyone, sulking. Everyone in the room sweatdropped. Standing up, Anna walked over to the cabinet and opened it, finding hundreds of bottles of medicine inside. Pulling out a bottle of aspirin, she walked back over to the bed and handed it to Nagori.

A couple seconds passed as she swallowed the required amount, then she turned towards them.

"Wanna go outside?" she asked as she crossed her legs Indian style. "There's practically nothing else to do here until I can get my mom to send over my games from Korea."

"So in other words, you're fine now?" Manta asked as her peered curiously at her as she flashed him a peace sign.

"Yep." With that she stood up and walked towards the door. Cocking her head at them she randomly asked, "What was the homework for today?"

* * *

Waving goodbye, Yoh, Manta, and Anna walk down the pathway.

"…What do you think happened?" Manta asked as they reached the tall gates.

"I don't know." Yoh said as he continued walking, staring up at the sky. His legs were sore from the training Anna put him through at Nagori's house. "Man though, her backyard is really huge though. Just how rich are her parents?"

"Parent. She only has a mother." Anna said as she looked ahead.

Yoh and Manta stared at her like she just grew another head. "HOW DO YOU KNOW?" They shouted simultaneously.

"I asked Kamikaze while we were outside." Anna said simply.

"But what happened to - " Manta began as he stared at Anna in confusion.

"Her father disappeared mysteriously about a week after she was born. She didn't know all of the details." Anna's eyes narrowed.

Yoh stared at her for a couple of seconds before staring directly in front of him. Closing his eyes casually, he smiled. "Oh well, what's happened has happened. Nothing can change that."

They walk over to the bus stop and waited patiently.

* * *

Nagori stared down at a pendant on her vanity. She finished her homework already. It was a pain in the neck to her really. Picking it by the chain, her eyes stared into the deep blue jewel on it.

'_…Your father would have wanted you to have it before the shaman fight started…'_

Nagori narrowed her eyes slightly at the jewel. "Whoever said I wanted to participate in the shaman fight?" Her hand clenched into a fist as she glared at it. Taking a deep breath, she slowly began to loosen the fist until the delicate chain slipped from between her fingers, falling down to the floor. The carpet muffled the sound of it hitting the ground.

Sitting down calmly in the chair to the vanity, she bent it picked it up again. Placing it down on the vanity again, she pulled out her collection of nail polishes. Kamikaze came in and frowned. Floating over, she whispered softly into Nagori's ear, "But you just redid it before you came."

Nodding, she used the nail polish remove to clean off her nails. "I'm in the mood for something different." Looking back up, she chose the bottle of metallic silver nail polish and another bottle of white nail polish.

"Another one…" Her voice was softer than usual as she opened up the bottle of silver nail polish. She started coating it in thin layers on her left thumb first, her brow creased in concentration.

"Another dream where you cannot remember the details, yet you know is very important…?" Kamikaze asked curiously as she watched her move from finger to finger, gently coating each in silver.

"Sort of…" Nagori cocked her head to the side as she attempted to see the other side of her finger so she would not make an error. "Except, I remember a little this time…"

"Like what?" Kamikaze asked hopefully.

"It was incredibly cold at first…" Nagori wasn't able to see Kamikaze's eyes widen in sudden realization, "Then everything became in enshrouded in white, and it was warm." She whispered the last part as she began to apply another coat on each finger.

"What was the original scenery?" Kamikaze managed to keep the bulk of curiosity out of her voice, though it still showed.

"I don't know." Nagori began to calmly work on her right hand. "All I know is that it wasn't white." Dipping the brush back into the bottle, she gently rid the majority of the excess off and back into the bottle. Sighing softly as she continued her work, Nagori murmured softly, "And it wasn't automatically warm after it all became white."

After screwing back on the top to the silver nail polish, she unscrewed the top to the white bottle. Adding a thin, horizontal streak near midway on each finger, she sighed once again.

Kamikaze processed the information through her head silently. It sounded familiar, yet she couldn't put her finger on it why. She watched as Nagori began to add a clear layer on top of her nails. Lowering her eyes as she watched the methodical work, she frowned.

Moving on to her next hand, Nagori cocked her head to the side. She could feel the waves of worry her spirit was giving off, always a sign for caution. "Something wrong?" Recapping the nail polish, she gently blew on her nails to make them dry faster.

"It's nothing…" Kamikaze watched Nagori lift her legs up onto the chair as she began to shake her hands vigorously to the side.

"Meh…" Standing up she sauntered over to the bed and lay down on top of the sheets, careful not to let her nails touch the satin sheets.

Closing her eyes, Nagori's breathing eventually slowed down, indicating that she was asleep. Kamikaze watched her sleep peacefully for a couple of minutes before she turned off the lights and floated over to her mortuary tablet.

Checking on her one last time, she turned away and entered it.

* * *

A/N: Yo! Change project sux lyke shit (--);;; Yeppers, and anyone who knows of it now knows what school I go to XDDDDD

Special thnx to my reviewers and MidniteRoses and hopeless illusion for editing.

And check out hopeless illusion's fanfiction: A Purpose. You know u wanna.

Review plz :D (this is for my very low self-esteem)


End file.
